


Hold Me Up, Hold Me Down

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrestling on the sofa, toppy Sherlock, fluffy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up, Hold Me Down

The post-case adrenaline crash took exactly seven hours and thirteen minutes, and Sherlock thought it rather noteworthy that he pulled himself off of the couch mid-afternoon to dress and actually do the shopping. John, who had gotten about four hours of sleep before having to complete a shift at the surgery, didn’t notice, which put Sherlock into a considerable sulk.  
**  
It takes seventeen seconds for Sherlock to deduce that whatever John is watching on telly is not actually holding his attention, so he reaches for the remote that’s resting on John’s leg to switch to something less dreadful. To his surprise, John snatches it away, with a pointed “no.”  
“You’re not even paying attention to it,” Sherlock retorts, still sulking about John’s lack of appreciation.  
“How can I when I have to keep an eye on you trying to nip it from me?” John’s eyes hadn’t left the screen during this entire exchange.  
“Don’t be dull, John.” But John passes the remote to his other hand and shifts further away from Sherlock on the couch. “Come get it if you want it.”  
“Childish,” Sherlock murmurs before lunging at John.  
John is solid, and quite quick and reflexive, but Sherlock has the upper hand and it’s only a minute or two before he has John pinned on his back. John catches him slightly off-guard though by getting his legs out from under Sherlock, causing Sherlock to tumble gracelessly against John.  
Instead of continuing the tussle, John gives a satisfied sigh and spreads his legs wider. His pupils are wider, and when Sherlock kisses the pulse point in John’s neck, he can tell his heart-rate has increased. He still has John by the wrists, and Sherlock wonders, not for the first time, why John gets so turned on by being held down.  
“Let’s go to bed,” John murmurs, his breathing having quickened slightly.  
Sherlock silently curses the fact that they have to get up in order to climb the stairs to the bedroom and take the time to remove their clothing, but then recalls that a frustrated, impatient John will be more likely to beg (and Sherlock relishes a begging John), so he grinds his crotch into John’s and takes a thrill from the gasp that elicits. “What brought this on?” A silly question, since John loves sex and can be turned on quite quickly, but Sherlock’s stalling.  
“You did the shopping, without me asking.”  
“So why have we been wasting time watching rubbish on telly?”  
“This is more fun. It’s boring to just get to the chase all of the time.” John squirms slightly beneath him. “Now quit stalling and let’s go upstairs.”  
Sherlock instead begins to trail kisses across John’s neck. John’s exasperated whimper makes him consider doing the shopping more often.


End file.
